


The Opportune Moment

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Poe Dameron did not kiss Finn (and one time he did).</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opportune Moment

1.

Poe sees his unlikely, impossible savior across the tarmac of D’Qar Base and feels all the breath rush from his lungs. Finn is _alive_. Poe doesn’t know how - cannot imagine how - but the sheer glee of it leaves him breathless, with a stupid grin plastered across his face. Finn is alive, and has brought BB-8 back, and there is hope in the galaxy yet for the Resistance. Poe nearly kisses his rescuer in his enthusiasm, manages at the last moment to rein himself in, to merely snatch Finn up in a bear-hug and cling to him, pounding on his shoulder in an excess of joy.

He gives Finn his jacket gladly, easily, for all that it’s one of his few mementoes of his mother. Finn deserves it. Finn is - is a _hero_ , the kind Poe has always wanted to be, and Poe would give far, far more than a battered old jacket, however beloved, in return for the gifts Finn has given him.

2.

Poe sits beside Finn’s bed, late in the evening, after the doctors have finished bustling around Finn’s unconscious form, soaking Finn’s back in bacta and muttering arcane things to each other in worrisome tones. Finn is far too still, terrifyingly still, only the slow rise and fall of his chest showing that he yet lives, and Poe, still jittery from the adrenaline of _destroying Starkiller Base, kriffing gods_ , is even worse than usual at sitting still. He wants to move, to dance, to whirl his friends about in his arms and whoop with glee -

But Finn is lying so still in a medbay bunk, beautiful eyes closed, breath slow and steady as a metronome, and Poe can’t seem to leave his side. He thinks, a little wildly, of the stories he was told when he was a child, of beautiful princes and princesses sleeping until true love’s kiss should waken them, and for a brief, mad moment he thinks that if he only bent and pressed his lips to Finn’s, that Finn would wake, would open lovely eyes and smile that gorgeous smile and be whole and hale and _healed_. Then Poe could truly feel that they have been victorious today.

But real life is not a fairy tale, and kissing unconscious people is a bad road to start down, so Poe sits, fidgeting, through the long evening, watching Finn breathe long and slow, and dares only to clasp his fingers - gently, so gently - around Finn’s limp and callused hand.

3.

Rey comes back in triumph, with Luke Skywalker trailing behind her looking slightly dazed, and Poe, standing beside Finn in the waiting crowd, watches Finn _light up_ with joy at the sight of her. Rey catches sight of Finn and comes _leaping_ across the space between them, jumps into Finn’s arms and wraps him up in the tightest embrace Poe can remember ever seeing. Finn’s face, over Rey’s shoulder, is a mask of such endless, helpless joy that Poe wants - Poe wants to kiss him even as he stands there in his probably-beloved’s arms, wants to taste that happiness.

He doesn’t, of course. He just smiles to see Finn happy, and when Rey finally lets go and turns to Poe, she greets him with a wide grin and a brief clasp of his arm that burns even through his sleeve, and Finn takes both their hands as Rey leads the way across the tarmac to the legendary hero standing beside his sister in the shade of the _Millennium Falcon_.

4.

Poe and Finn are sent on missions together, one the best spy the Resistance has, the other its best source of information. (Rey and Skywalker are there and gone again, searching for Jedi artifacts and Kylo Ren; Finn doesn’t seem to mind, so long as Rey visits him whenever she returns. Poe thinks that if he must share his beloved with anyone, the newest Jedi is a decent choice.) It is on one of those missions that Kanjiklub finds them, chases them through the underbelly of a city demanding the payments Han Solo never made. Poe and Finn fight like two halves of one person, like they can read each other’s minds, their backs pressed together as they whirl in the eye of the storm that is their enemies, and every blaster shot from Poe’s hands goes true and true and true, while the fire from their enemies rains around him and never strikes, and Poe knows that this is Finn’s doing.

When the battle is over, Poe and Finn are the only things living in the alley where they made their stand, their enemies scattered around them like chaff before the wind. Poe turns to Finn with fire and glory in his eyes, adrenaline running through him like a drug, and almost - almost he hauls Finn close and kisses him, there among the bodies of their foes. Finn is beautiful with his eyes bright from battle and his skin shining with sweat and a fierce, sweet smile on his lovely lips, and Poe wants to kiss him more than he wants his next breath, but he waits. This is not the time.

5.

Finn gets drunk, for the very first time in his life, with the pilots urging him on and laughing as he sways and slurs. Poe stays sober, because someone has to - because he does not trust himself to be drunk around Finn and not kiss him. Because his secrets should stay locked behind his teeth, and whiskey always sets his tongue to wagging. So he sits nursing a glass of water while Finn gets drunker and drunker, until he’s blinking blearily at everyone and repeating, over and over, how much he adores them. Apparently Finn is an affectionate drunk.

And then Poe coaxes Finn to his feet and takes him back to the little room Finn’s been assigned and makes him drink quite a lot of water, and pours him into bed, and puts painkillers and another glass of water on the bedside table, because someone needs to do that, too. Finn grabs his sleeve as Poe turns to leave, and smiles up at him, beautiful as sunshine even in the dimness of his room.

“Love you, buddy,” he says, soft and sweet, and Poe smiles down at Finn and does not kiss him.

“Love you too,” he says instead, reasonably sure Finn won’t remember any of this in the morning, and Finn’s smile widens as he slides into sleep, and Poe slips out the door as quietly as he can.

+1.

It’s a lazy morning, which is a luxury in the middle of a war, and Poe is sitting in the laundry room watching his clothes whirl about in the dryer, whistling at BB-8 and laughing at the little droid’s jokes. Finn joins him after a while, sprawling out across three chairs and Poe’s lap and beaming up at Poe with unselfconscious joy.

There’s no adrenaline coursing through Poe’s veins, no whiskey to blame his bad judgement on; Finn is not unconscious and has not just saved Poe’s ass yet again. So Poe has very few excuses for the lapse in control that sees him bending down to press his lips to Finn’s.

Finn sighs, long and happy, as Poe pulls away, and smiles even more widely. “Took you long enough,” he says, and Poe blinks at him in confusion and rising delight. “Do that again.”

Poe does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi at imaginarygolux.tumblr.com!


End file.
